YouAndMe
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. Set during/slightly after 3x02 NWILL. ‘After a moment of chaos, he heard it. He heard her. “Danny!” Relief washed over him. He picked her up and held her,’


**A/N: where to even begin? Hi? It's been an awful long time. Five years to be exact. How it's been five years, I don't actually know! Lots has changed with me. I'm still teaching but have also bought a house and got engaged. Life has been crazy and fun and exciting. **

**This summer I've been rewatching a glorious little show called CSI:NY and Fred, the little muse who has been buried deep down in the depths of my busy little life, has resurfaced ever so slightly. We've been dabbling in some little oneshots here and there. **

**I'm ever so nervous writing this. I can't imagine there are many, if any, people still out there (I mean come on 5 years!) but I've enjoyed my trip down DL memory lane and wanted to share on the off chance one person out there may enjoy my ramblings! **

—

_Set during 3x02, Not what Iooks like. _

_—_

_You don't even realise what you mean. No one could fall for you quite like me. No one could get me so perfectly. You don't even realise. You're all that I need. 'Cause I want you and me, you and me_

_\- You me, James TW. _

—

He couldn't sit still. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This whole situation was just out of control. How had it escalated so quickly? One minute they'd been ready to arrest one of their suspects for grand larceny and then next, he'd been trying to convince Lindsay not to put herself in danger.

_Trying, being the operative word. _

And now? He felt like he couldn't breathe. It was all so surreal. Why she was so damn stubborn, he'd never know! Didn't she know how he felt? Did she care? _No_ he mused to himself _probably not_.

As he heard her being made, his heart stopped momentarily. _Jesus_, he thought. He felt a wave of sheer panic pass over him and knew he couldn't sit there any longer. He threw the headphones he'd been gripping to the table and ran. He ran as fast as he physically could, overtaking the other string of people trying to get to her also. He took the stairs two at a time, three where he could. He was one of the first bursting through the door.

"Lindsay?!" He shouted, his eyes desperately searching the plumes of smoke from the flash bang grenade. He couldn't see her. His anxiety levels rose rapidly as her name left his lips again, this time with even more urgency. "Lindsay?!"

After a moment of chaos, he heard it. He heard her. "Danny!"

Relief washed over him. He located her almost instantly. He picked her up and held her, glancing over her. He couldn't help but pull her close. He felt her fingers close around his own Kevlar and he just took the moment to calm himself. They shared a glance and he could see the terror and the gravitas of the situation finally dawn on her.

Wasting no more time and holding tightly to her hand, Danny led Lindsay from the smoke filled room and into the hallway where he could get a better look at her. He stood her at an arm's length and his eyes carefully searched her from head to toe in an attempt to find something wrong.

"Danny, I... I'm fine."

"I told you this wasn't our job," he barked as he unzipped Lindsay's purple hooded sweatshirt and removed it from her body. He then made work on unfastening the Velcro on her Kevlar.

"Jesus, if you wanted an excuse to undress me you could have just asked. I might have said yes-" She flirted playfully with a nervous smile on her face. He wasn't sure who she was trying to fool, but it wasn't working, not with him at least. He could hear just how scared she'd been from the tone of her voice. It was hitched slightly higher than usual. She tried clearing her throat, breaking the silence. "Honestly, i promise, I'm fine."

Ignoring her flirty and playful comments, Danny worked to find the injuries that he had convinced himself were there on her body. He moved his hands to hold her head, checking her hairline. Feeling a tug in his chest when he spotted her scar from the bombing a couple of months previous. He brushed his thumb over her scar and sighed. There was no way that she was fine. There had to be _something_… she surely wasn't that lucky. A gun had been trained on her by someone who didn't think twice about pulling the trigger; there was no way that she had got away without a scratch. _He_ wasn't that lucky. The people he cared about always got hurt. It was fact.

Suddenly, he felt her hands take his and she held onto them tightly. When he eventually looked her in the eyes, she offered him a kind, reassuring smile. "I don't have a scratch on me," she whispered, her voice still a little bit shaky. "I already told you; I'm fine Danny."

"Do you have any idea how scared I was?" he implored. "Montana, you've definitely got a way of making me feel like I'm sufferin' a heart attack ten times over. What the fuck were you thinkin'?"

"I was thinking that we couldn't let another girl get killed."

"That isn't your job!" he implored.

"What is my job then?" she asked, "To wipe her blood up off the floor when someone has killed her? I don't know about you Danny, but I'd much prefer helping her up off the floor after I've thrown myself on top of her and saved her life. She made a stupid decision but she doesn't deserve to die. None of them did."

"And you did?"

"Stop being so dramatic, I didn't die, I'm fine." Her voice was back to normal; laced with sass and stubbornness.

"He had a gun trained on you and a bullet with your name on it, Montana." Danny lowered his voice. "He could have pulled the trigger and then what?"

"Well then you'd be getting a new partner," she winked. At his scowl she rolled her eyes. "Lighten up, Danny. We take risks in this job, you know that."

"We don't need to take unnecessary ones though, Lindsay."

"At the time it was necessary. We had ten minutes. It would have taken at least thirty to get an undercover in. You heard Flack. I did what I had to. I'm not sorry about it either." She was clearly digging her heels in and no matter how long he argued with her for; there was no changing her mind. She, in her opinion, had done the right thing and that was that. She cocked her head to the side and watched the worry crease across his forehead. "Why are you so upset?" She quizzed.

"Upset? I'm not upset." He shrugged it off, his cheeks turning pink.

"You are," she lowered her voice as she pulled him to one side. "You are upset. Why do you care so-?"

"Lindsay!" Stella implored as she followed Flack out with a moaning Mosi Ghedi. Flack cast a wink in her direction and kept going whereas Stella stopped and stood with her hands on her hips. "That was some serious undercover work there… although, I must admit… you didn't last very long, kiddo. What happened?"

"Well he had their picture in his hand; I was a little screwed when he had Beth's face to compare me to."

Stella nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're okay. Have you been checked by EMS?"

"No, but I've been checked over by Danny which was probably more thorough anyway." Lindsay bit her lip to stop the teasing smile from creeping across her lips.

"Ahhh," Stella nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're okay, kiddo." Stella said softly. "Make sure she gets home safe, Danny. I think we're done here. You both should take the rest of the evening. It's been a long shift. A long couple of days..."

"I'm not lettin' her out of my sight." Danny informed her still scowling at Lindsay.

Stella fought a chuckle but failed to hide her smile.

"I'm glad you find this funny," Danny spat. "She could have gotten herself really hurt then Stella, and you let her go ahead and do it. I must be the only one that has an ounce of sense in my mind." He gestured towards his temple, tapping the side of his head. "What? Have we all lost our damn minds? We have trained people for this." He turned his attention back to Lindsay. "You don't gotta do this."

Silence fell between the three colleagues as Danny and Lindsay shared an unspoken conversation with their eyes. Stella quietly observed the very small distance between Danny and Lindsay and whilst she wasn't in the slightest bit surprised, part of her was taken aback. She'd suspected there was something more between them but was never too sure; they'd always been professional to her knowledge. She licked her lips thoughtfully and smiled.

"What?" Danny barked. "What you lookin' at?"

Stella arched her eyebrows. She then pointedly looked at the way Danny and Lindsay were holding onto one another. They realised and both let go. Danny brushed his hands on his jeans and Lindsay zipped up her hooded sweatshirt.

"For two people who are just partners, you guys care an awful lot about each other." Stella said softly. "Almost like an old, married couple."

"A married couple?" Danny cried,"She'd send me into an early grave!" Danny implored, waving his arms around wildly. "With all her bullshit undercover crap. This doesn't happen again. Do you understand me?" he spat, his eyes blaring down at Lindsay.

"You can't tell me what to do, Danny." She folded her arms over her chest, feeling slightly annoyed but equally amused by his demands.

"Yes I can, I'm your partner and as your partner I'm telling you to knock this shit off. You're done with the undercover crap. No more."

"Wow," Lindsay rolled her eyes as she turned to Stella. "I'd love to see how he'd react if I jumped from one building to another after a suspect…" she trailed off and quickly turned to face Danny. "… like he does all the time."

"That's different." He informed her.

"Why is that different?" Lindsay scoffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because!" he implored. He looked around and took hold of her hand, leading her further down the hallway and into the stairwell. Luckily, in the time that their conversation had heated up, Stella had been stolen away from their spat. "Because it's just different, Lindsay." His tone was softer now. Caring and concerned.

"Because isn't a reason!" she returned. "If you can't give me a better reason than that then-"

Lindsay stopped her angry rant as she watched Danny close the distance between them, almost in slow motion. Her eyes automatically closed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. They'd shared a handful of kisses before but this one felt different. It felt like he was really trying to tell her something. Then again, she mused, she had dared him to give her a better reason.

As she felt his lips softly caress her own, she melted into the person who was supposed to be her work partner. Sure they had developed into something more over the past few months… but she also knew that this was so inappropriate; their personal life was just that, personal. Right now they were at work and if Mac knew, he'd probably flip his lid. She put their unprofessionalism down to the emotions and stress of the day though. She'd needed to save those poor girls and Danny had wanted to keep her safe from harm. Not the average day, admittedly.

The kiss she was sharing with him wasn't average either. His lips were soft and he seemed careful in his kiss. He'd clearly been testing the water in the first few moments but when he felt her responding, quite eagerly, he assumed rightly that he had been giving the green light for full steam ahead even though they were at work. As she wrapped her arms around his torso, she could feel his heart racing inside of his chest. She figured that it was a mix between the emotions and adrenaline from trying to find her in and amongst the chaos, and then she thought, and hoped that a part of his heart was racing as a result of their kiss.

She could feel him pulling away and she couldn't help but sigh against his lips as they left her own. She looked up at him happily and smiled.

He licked his lips and took a deep breath before his spoke: "Go out with me?"

She blinked and spluttered. "Excuse me?" Of all things she expected him to say after their kiss, that had probably been the last one on her mind.

"Let me take you out to dinner." He blurted out. "We can go to a fancy restaurant and have dinner, you and me."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she inquired with a smile.

He nodded. "I'm not just askin' you because of what happened. I was gonna ask you at the end of shift. You just made me ask now… before you do anything else stupid. I'm done with messin' around and pretending that we aren't anything more than friends. You get me Linds, and I get you. I like you Montana. Let's do this properly, what do you say? You and me?"

"What do I say?" She curled her lips into a smile as she stood on her tiptoes and laid a hand on his stomach to steady herself. She positioned herself against his lips with her own and smiled before whispering "Yes,"

As he pulled her into a hug, holding her close, she closed her eyes for a moment, soaking everything in. A small smile tugged at her lips. _You and me sounds good. _She thought to herself and it was something she could defintely get on board with.

\--

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
